


Into The Void

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Jasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jac and Zosia have a heated encounter in the consultant's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is no real basis for this pairing on the show but I think they got a lot of chemistry and I just had to write something due to this complete lack of Jac/Zosia fanfiction. Hope you enjoy :)

Zosia March struggled to breath and her mind couldn’t keep up with what was happening. Her senses where overwhelmed, she wondered how exactly she had gotten here. ‘Here’ was pressed up against the door of the consultant’s office on Darwin ward and pulling Jac Naylor closer by the neckline of her scrubs for yet another bruising kiss.

  
It occurred to the young doctor that she wanted the consultant more than she’d ever wanted anything in her life; she needed her and Ms. Naylor - Jac she had to correct herself in her own mind - seemed more than happy to oblige. The surgeon reached around her and locked the door which only fuelled Zosia’s excitement. She buried her hands in her long ginger hair, something she had longed to do from the moment they’d met. Jac’s hands were cold and made her shiver when they found their way underneath her shirt and onto her hips. The consultant held her in place firmly as she savoured the kiss. Zosia couldn’t help but whimper in disappointment when she let go of her and took a step back.

  
“What’s wrong?“ She breathed before she could start to overthink the situation and reflect on what they were doing. If Jac had any doubts about their actions, she wasn’t showing them, in fact, she was showing no emotion at all. It was a trait that drove Zosia up the wall at the best of times but right now it was pure torture. She couldn’t tell what the other woman was thinking, she did, however, feel utterly exposed and helpless under her intense gaze.

  
“Take off your shirt.“ Jac said at last and Zosia felt as if her insides had been set on fire. She thought back to her previous experiences but nothing had ever come close to the arousal those words in that tone awoke in her. The blinds were closed, the door was locked and really, she could think of no reason to deny the consultant’s request. She took a breath to compose herself and gather her courage before she pulled her scrub top off in a smooth motion and dropped it onto the floor. She could have sworn Jac smirked ever so slightly. She knew that if nothing else she was revelling in the control and effect she was having on her. Zosia didn’t care in the slightest, she was enjoying their dynamic just as much. More confidently, she took a step towards Jac giving her a suggestive, almost challenging look. Jac ran her fingertips down Zosia’s stomach to the edge of her trousers. She grabbed hold of her waistband and pulled her close, their lips were only inches apart and the tension was palpable. Their minimal height difference seemed to have made a jump as Jac towered above her.

  
“I didn’t know you felt this way Doctor March.“ Jac smirked and Zosia’s breath hitched. She considered several responses: I can’t stop thinking about you. I swap my shifts just so I can work with you. I’ve imagined this so many times. Instead, she opted for a lie:

  
“Who says I’m feeling anything at all?“

  
“Touché.“ The consultant chuckled and their lips met in a heated kiss. Zosia wasted no time and pulled the top of Jac’s scrubs over her head and off. She wanted to feel her skin against her own. She ran her hands down her sides and tried to push her further into the room. She meant to steer her towards the sofa or even the desk but Jac wasn’t someone who gave up control, ever. Zosia gasped when the consultant shoved her back against the door with surprising strength and started to run her lips down her throat. She had to bite her lip to suppress a whimper. Jac pushed her hand down Zosia’s trousers and the young doctor moaned. She couldn’t stay quiet. She really didn’t need or want any more foreplay, she was desperate for her. They needed few words after that, they had an understanding. Zosia’s legs buckled when Jac pushed inside her and she held on to her for support. They shared another passionate kiss.

  
That was the moment Zosia decided she needed to protect herself, she stopped herself from moaning Jac’s name. She had to maintain an emotional distance, she couldn’t let her see more than she was willing to show herself. The young doctor did her best to hold Jac’s gaze. The consultant’s eyes were clouded with lust. Her smirk showed just how much she was loving the effect she was having on her, she seemed to savour every moan, gasp and shudder. Part of Zosia wished they were doing this differently but even those thought got lost in the haze of lust.

  
“Come on Zosia, let go.“ Jac whispered with a triumphant smile when she could feel her getting close and she did. It took all her will power not to scream the consultant’s name. Zosia’s legs gave way but Jac held her up until she could compose herself.

  
Zosia tried to catch her breath, slowly she let go of the surgeon. She had dug her nails deeply into her back but Jac didn’t flinch when she released her grip. Zosia couldn’t help it, as she straightened herself up she reached to push a strand of Jac’s now messy ginger hair behind her ear. The consultant hardly seemed to notice, she just looked at her in an unreadable fashion, utterly void of emotion. Zosia wished just for once to be able to tell what the other woman was thinking. She wanted more from her, she needed more than a feverish encounter but she would have to settle for what she got.

  
When Zosia pushed Jac towards the sofa she didn’t resist. Even if Jac Naylor could never harboured the same feelings for her that she struggled with every day, maybe she could keep finding ways of sparking her interest. Maybe this would happen again. And maybe she could learn to believe that was enough.


End file.
